1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and, more particularly, to a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor, a second motor and a planetary gear mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is suggested a hybrid vehicle including a one-way clutch that is free when an engine rotates in a forward direction and that locks when the engine intends to rotate in a reverse direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-012046 (JP 2002-012046 A). In this hybrid vehicle, when an engine rotation speed is a negative value, it is determined that there is a malfunction in the one-way clutch. The hybrid vehicle includes a planetary gear and a drive motor. The planetary gear includes a ring gear coupled to a drive wheel via a gear mechanism, or the like, a sun gear connected to a generator motor, and a carrier connected to an output shaft of the engine. The drive motor is connected to the gear mechanism connected to the ring gear. The one-way clutch is connected to the output shaft of the engine. In this vehicle, when torque in a direction to rotate the engine in the reverse direction is output from the generator motor in a state where the operation of the engine is stopped, the torque is supported by the one-way clutch, so it is possible to output torque as reaction force to the ring gear. Through operation in this way, the vehicle travels by torque output from the generator motor and torque output from the drive motor.